The Collaborative Perinatal Project (CPP) is a rich data set for the investigation of a variety of topics related to maternal and child health. Recent projects have also begun to utilize the serum collected from pregnant women and their neonates as part of this study, which, along with data collected as for the original study and subsequently, provides a unique resource. Areas investigated in FY 01 include studies of hypertensive disorders of pregnancy, the association between birth weight and blood pressure at age seven in twins, risk factors for infantile cataract, and perinatal risk factors for subsequent adult-onset schizophrenia. In the latter study, over 100 individuals from the Providence and Boston sites of the CPP who developed schizophrenia as adults were identified and matched to over 200 cohort members who did not have significant psychiatric pathology. Evidence of hypoxia, viral infection, and immune activation was sought in maternal and umbilical cord serum. Planned analysis for 2002 include maternal seroconversion to SV-40 virus during pregnancy (a result of contaminated Salk polio vaccine before 1963) as a risk factor for childhood cancer.